Senseless
by MadokaKaname
Summary: Kingdom Hearts AU. Written in German. The future doesn't look bright for those, who don't agree with the opinion of the revolution. The light is gone for a long time now, darkness is the future they want.


**Step #1**

„_Riku, komm endlich her!", die laute Stimme halte durch den großen Gang, der Junge zuckte eingeschüchtert zusammen und lief zu dem Mann, der ihn gerufen hatte.  
„Was soll das? Meinst du es macht Spaß deine Fehler wieder auszubessern?", der Silberhaarige beugte sich zu dem Jungen herunter. Verängstigt sahen die Smaragde in das Gesicht des Älteren, er schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
„Was hab ich dir beigebracht?"  
„Nein, es macht dir keinen Spaß. Entschuldigt bitte", antwortete er wie von Band gesprochen, biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Der Größere schüchterte ihn ein.  
Der Mann richtete sich wieder auf, stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte und sah zu dem Rothaarigen, der hinter dem Kleinen stand.  
„Bring ihn in sein Zimmer, Axel. Ich will ihn nicht mehr sehen", wie ihm befohlen nahm Axel den Jungen an die Hand und zog ihn mit sich, Riku stolperte ihm hinter her._

Der Junge öffnete seine Augen, sein Blick streifte über die endlosen Wüstenhügel, er atmete die warme Luft ein. Schon wieder ein Tag ohne Erfolg. Mit einem lautlosen Seufzen atmete er erneut tief ein, wollte sich weiter in Bewegung setzen um seine Suche fortzusetzen, wurde aber von einem leisen Piepsen abgelenkt.  
Irritiert sah er sich um, bis er realisierte, dass das Geräusch aus seiner Bundtasche kam. Wortlos zog er das kleine Gerät aus der Tasche. Das rote Licht neben der gelben Lampe leuchtete auf, es bedeutete, dass sich jemand in seinem Versteck aufhalten musste.  
Von den Revolutionsanhängern konnte es niemand sein, die würden sich ohne seine Anwesenheit nicht in das Gebäude schleusen oder dabei das Alarmsystem ausschalten.  
Wer konnte das nur sein?  
Selbst die anderen Menschen die er kannte würden sich keinen unbefugten Zugriff zu seiner Bleibe beschaffen, also wer könnte es sein?  
Spekulationen halfen Riku nicht weiter, er entschloss sich die Suche nach weiteren Materialien abzubrechen, in seinem Unterschlupf gab es zu viele Dinge, die ihm heilig waren und an denen sich Kenner bereichern könnten.

Ausgerechnet an einem Tag wie diesem war er zu Fuß unterwegs, sonst wär er mit seinem Wüstengleiter gegangen. Er ärgerte sich über seine Entscheidung am Morgen. Durch den Sand zu laufen war auch nicht das einfachste. Dennoch versuchte er so schnell es ging durch den unebenen körnigen Untergrund zurück zu seinem Quartier, welches er zu seinem Glück nach weniger als einer Stunde erreicht hatte.

Die Tür stand offen, zwar nur wenig, aber so hatte er es nicht zurück gelassen. Von innen konnte er das zweite System hören, das einen hohen, leisen Piepton von sich gab. Riku drückte die Tür auf, spähte um die Ecke, um sich abzusichern, dass der Eindringling ihn nicht spontan überwältigen konnte.  
Die Smaragde waren nicht in der Lage jemanden zu sehen, da sich niemand in dem kleinen Vorraum befand. Vorsichtig setzte er sich in Bewegung, schloss die Tür hinter sich und verriegelte sie. So einfach würde der Einbrecher nicht entwischen können. Allein hier herein zu kommen war nicht einfach gewesen, das System hatte eine eingebaute Abwehr, die es vor dem Alarm durchführte. Ein paar zertrümmerte Metallteile lagen in der Richtung auf dem Fußboden, in der sein Bastelzimmer lag. Der Weißhaarige wurde wütend. Seine schöne Arbeit - einfach so zerstört.

Er lief weiter, den engen kleinen Gang herunter, blieb an dem Türrahmen stehen um wieder um die Ecke zu schauen. Zwar konnte er niemanden erspähen, aber er konnte ihn hören. Sein Besucher atmete hektisch ein und aus, wahrscheinlich hatte er Riku gehört.  
So langsam war die Lust auf Verstecken spielen aber erloschen.  
„Komm raus oder du wirst es noch mehr bereuen, dass du hier eingebrochen bist", die Stimme des 20jährigen klang kühl, aber seine Aussage verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht.

Hinter einer der Arbeitsbänke kam eine Person hervor – ein Junge. Er war mindestens einen Kopf kleiner als er selbst, hatte braune, zerzauste Haare. Wahrscheinlich war er knapp ein bis zwei Jahre jünger als Riku.  
Verängstigt sahen die hellblauen Augen in sein Gesicht, sie sahen den Zorn. Missmutig musterte er den Eindringling. Der Unbekannte hielt sich seinen rechten Arm mit der linken Hand, an seinem linken Bein konnte er durch die kaputte Hose ebenfalls eine Wunde erkennen. Hatte er sich so von seinem Abwehrsystem malträtieren lassen?  
Sein Blick wanderte erneut von oben nach unten, erst jetzt erkannte er das seltsame Symbol an dessen rechter Wange. Eine...Krone?  
„Wer bist du?", trotz seiner ganzen Fragen kam er gedanklich nicht weiter, also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als den Unbekannten zu fragen. Dieser zuckte zunächst stark zusammen, atmete noch etwas hektisch, ehe er sich zusammen sammelte.  
„I-ich...", stotterte er mit einer schwachen Stimme, seinen Blick richtete er zu Boden. „Ich weiß es nicht."

Ungläubig zog der Größere eine Augenbraue hoch. Wollte er ihn für dumm verkaufen?  
„Du weißt es nicht?", wiederholte er.  
Schwach nickte der Brünette, wich den Blicken des Anderen aus. Er biss sich auf der Unterlippe herum, sein Arm schmerzte. Sein Bein wurde langsam aber sicher auch unangenehm schmerzhaft. Um das Bein nicht zu sehr zu belastet stützte er sich auf dem Rechten ab.  
„Was macht du hier?", innerlich wollte der Ältere es ihm nicht abkaufen, aber wenn er darauf beruhte es nicht zu wissen, vielleicht hatte er darauf eine Antwort.  
„Da wo ich aufgewacht bin, waren diese komischen Wesen und ich musste mich irgendwo verstecken, das hier sah ziemlich sicher aus...", wie er am eigenen Leib erfahren musste, war es das auch.  
„Aufgewacht? Wo?"  
„In Sektor 24?", es war mehr eine Frage als eine Antwort, aber sie brachte Riku zum stutzen. Sektor 24? Der Junge musste ja einen kompletten Tag hier her gebraucht haben – sie befanden sich in Sektor 33.  
Danach fiel ihm ein, dass in diesem Sektor eigentlich nichts war. Also woher sollte er da kommen?  
„Willst du mich verarschen?", murrend kam er weiter auf den Brünetten zu, der verängstigt einen Schritt nach hinten wich.  
„N-nein...wirklich. Ich bin in so einem komischen Labor aufgewacht – und ich habe keine Ahnung warum ich da war, wie lange ich dort war und wer ich überhaupt bin. Das einzige was ich weiß ist, dass ich mich daran erinnern kann, dass ich in der Zeit viel größer und älter geworden bin. In meinen letzten Erinnerungen war ich ... vier oder fünf?", verzweifelt versuchte der Unbekannte ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er es ihn nicht angelogen hatte.

Riku wollte sein Verhör gerade fortsetzen, als ein lautes Klopfen seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.  
„Ey! Bist du wieder da Riku?", die Stimme von draußen klang genervt. Er kannte sie zu gut. Als er sich zu dem Einbrecher wandte konnte er sehen, wie dieser stark zusammen zuckte bei den Worten des Mannes vor dem Haus, anscheinend kam ihm die Stimme ebenso bekannt vor.  
Skeptisch zog der Weißhaarige eine Augenbraue hoch, fuhr mit seiner rechten Hand durch seine Haare.  
„Verhalt dich ruhig, okay?"


End file.
